Dark Slave
by magicksparkle
Summary: Daniel, raised thinking she is unworthy meets a man who wants to give her everything, will her darkened state of mind prevent her Lifemate from treating her as she should be or will his love for her break through her icy opinion of herself?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I was unsure, maybe I was unaware, maybe I was lost, but then nobodies cared, nobody bothered to watch for me, or to let me know. I was drifting along on an endless span of dark ocean and no one cast out a lifesaver.

I wrote these words quickly, spilling out all my emotions into them. They were the first and last words I wrote on the page in my diary. I hoped that when I had finished doing what I was about to do, someone would find it. I shut the book with a snap, I knew what I had to do. I knew that it was impossible to continue on the path I was on. I either had to kill everyone in my way, highly unlikely, or jump from the path myself. I took the coward's way out.

The trip to the bridge was long and full of a silence that is so heavy, so suffocating g that it is almost impossible to describe in words. I felt a sense of relief at my future but a sense of foreboding at what was to come before and after my jump.

The rain pounded against my windshield as I pulled off to the side of the road. No one was around but then, wasn't that better? Did I want an audience? No. The bridge had a small half wall on the sides which was easily climbed and as I sat there, waiting to fall, I thought back at all the times I had tried to off myself before then, all those times and I could never do it.

I heaved a great sigh and pushed against the wall and jumped forward in one last act of kindness to the world. There, with the free fall feeling, was a feeling of release, freedom. I was flying to my death end. I let out a sigh that held so much joy but I was brought up short. I stopped in mid air. When I opened my eyes I saw a man holding me and we were falling slowly and as his shoes made a soft pat sound as his feet hit the pavement of the road below us me looked down at me. His eyes held anger, a lot of anger. There was something else though, sorrow? Pity? I was not sure.

"Why would a fair maiden try to take her own life this way?" His voice was hypnotic, his silver eyes mesmerizing. I had to tell him the truth, to do otherwise, I felt, would be lethal.

"To die."

"Why?"

"Because my presence on this earth is nothing but a burden and a problem. All I ever do is mess things up. I can not even kill myself right. I screw up lives. I fail at life, and I have burdened you. For that I apologize deeply. I never meant to cause you trouble to have to come and catch me. I only meant to die in a fitting manner for someone of my low stature." I rambled, trying to keep sorrow out of my voice. Or a minute or two he simply gazed at me, as if trying to read my thoughts, perhaps he was.

"You are a female, you should b e treasured."

"I am a girl unfit to walk this earth."

"Why do you feel this way?"

"I have successfully screwed up three families and ruined countless friendships. I have massed up or broken everything I touch. I could not even be a good slave, believe me I have tried. I am no good."

"Do you really feel this way?"

"Why do you think I was willing to risk paralysis to kill myself? I wanted to die and you took that choice from me."

"I am sorry if it frustrates you but I could not let a pretty young thing like you die with so much sorrow in her heart." He set me b=down and bowed to me. I almost fainted from the action, never had anyone bowed to me. I bowed back, deeper than his own and my face was almost pressed to the ground. He frowned at me.

"I am sorry." I said and bowed my head, I could not look into those eyes, they made me see things, things I vowed to never see in myself years ago.

"Do not apologize."

"I am sorry." He sighed heavily. I had the faintest feeling he rolled his eyes at me but it was fleeting and was gone as I started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"My car, since you will not let me die this night I will have to drive home and try another night."

"I can not let you do that." It was my turn to be confused.

"Why?"

"You are a female to be treasured and protected."

"Why?"

"It is the way."

"not here." I paused as I said those words and looked back at him with tears in my eyes. I fought them back and continued on toward my climb up to my car.

As I shut my door I looked up and saw the man, he was standing infront of my car and walked to my passenger side door and I pulled out my pepper spray. He sat himself beside me and I whipped it out and sprayed him in the eyes. He blinked once or twice but other than that, there was no effect.

"What the hell are you?"

"A Carpathian. We are of the earth."

"I doubt it."

"I do not. "

"Follow me and I will show you. " he spoke with purity and conviction. With promise and hope. I let out the breath I did not know I was holding and looked up into his eyes. They were void of everything, his face showed no emotion. A blank slate to take it how I would. I turned off my car and stepped out to find him next to me. "Come little one." He opened his arms and I turned away, to touch a radiant creature such as he would be sin, blasphemy. He chuckled softly and reached out to grab hold of me and as we soared over the land I fell asleep in his arms.

"Is she alright?" "Who is she" "What have you done to her?" Those questions seeped through my sleep and found me.

"I have done nothing but perhaps she should tell her story, I came at the end of it." I heard the man, his voice was soft but welcoming, yet somehow called me from my slumber. My eyes opened and I sat up to find myself on a soft black couch in a livingroom with a group of people. I looked for my silver eyed savior and he came to stand beside me. A man spoke, his eyes black as night and his long black hair teid behind his back. There was another man whith similar appearance but he had scars around his throat. The two females looked so much alike they had to be sisters.

"Mother and daughter actually" he said with a proud smile. I bowed my head, ashamed to have been caufght looking at them. My silver eyed savior came to stand beside me. He radiated power but the man who spoke seemed to be in charge. "I am Mikhail, this is Raven, my wife, Savannah, my daughter, and Jacques my brother. That is Gregori, he has brought you to us." I looked up at Gregori and he gave me a reassuring smile. "Gregori, how did you find her?"

"I found her at the end of her rope." Gregori stated plainly.

"Clarify."

"She was jumping off a bridge to end her life." The whole group gasped and stared at me as if I were cerazt=y, or perhaps should be put away. Maybe they were right…

"Why?"

"She did not explain that to me." The group looked at me again and I could not bear to look back. I simply sat, looking at the floor,

"Why?" Mikhail repeated his question but this time it was directed towards me.

"I am unfit to walk this earth."

"Why?"

"I ruin households. I crumble friendships. I am not even a useful slave. I have tried."

"What is this madness, you are a female, the light to a man's darkness. You will save a man." Mikhail's voice lowered, dropping octaves like the boondock saints dropped swear words.

"I am not a good person. I have stolen, lied, and cheated. I know I have done wrong and that my soul is unforgivable."

"Who told you this?"

"I did." I stated, confused. Was this not common knowledge? Each of them looked at each other for an explanation yet got none.

"I have spare rooms, if you wish, you may stay here."

"And impose on you? I cannot." The idea shocked me. I could never stay and be a burden on such a creature of light.

"You would not be imposing. We have imposed on you. We kidnapped you and brought you to our country and home. Where would you live? The streets?"

"If i may."

"No."

"Then I will walk home or hitch rides."

"No."

"What would you have me do sir?"

"Live here with me."

"As you wish." I bowed my head and rose.

"Let me show you to your bedroom." I was led to a lavishly furnished room where I fell onto the bed. It was late and I was tired.

The sun woke me after several hours of sleep. I left my room and found everyone gone. Great. I drove them away in my sleep. As I walked the halls I found a closet with cleaning supplies and figured I had better get started. I started on the ground floor and started to vacuum and polish the furniture. I moved up the floors and only managed three floors that day. As I put the vacuum back with the polish and tossed the paper towels Mikhail and Raven entered.

"What are you doing?"

"Well sir, I finished vacuuming the first three floors and polished every piece of furniture there too. I am soory I did not get more done." I explained hurridly, afraid he would be mad for my slow progress.

"You havbe got to be kidding me. Listen, I brought you here as a guest. As a daughter to me. Act like one."

"I was. That is how my mother treated me."

"She was wrong to do that."

"She was right. I am a monster to be forgotten in the sands of time." I muttered. Mikhail gave Raven an exasperated look and a silent plead for help. She could offer none though and remained silent. "You are to be spoiled. You are to be pampered. That is how I want to treat you."

'Your gifts would be wasted." I whispered and turned from him with a deep bow. I heard him growl out but it did not deter me. I had work to do. Cleaning a house that big was hard word and I still had to wash the counteres and sink and sweep and mop the floors of the kitchen. They found me there and Mikhail took the rag from me and the bottle of cleaner. "You. Go, Living room. Now." I did as he demanded and went to sit in the living room. A few minutes later a group of young people entered. Several males and females looking to be about eighteen or twenty came thundering in, laughing and joiking. They sat all around me on the couch and continued as they were as if I did not exist. Finaklly I spoke.

"Pardon, but may I get you anything to eat or drink?" They all stopped and looked at me strangely.

"I am fine, as the rest of us are. You need not cater to us, we know where the fridge is and where the sink is." One female offered.

"Skyler, you have brought a few with you." Mikahil said from the door.

"Yes, here is Malachi, Clare, Anya, Anastasia, and Josef.' I looked at each in turn and each nodded to Mikhail and myself, Malachi seemed stiff, as if he would rather not be there and I worried. Was it me? I turned to Mikhail who spoke to me.

"These are some of the kids in the area your age. I want you to get to know them, have a good time. Learn to love life."

"Yes sir." I said quietly. He was already sending me out of the house, he was tired of me.

"Malachi?" Skyler's voice held very real fear and I looked over, as the rest did and we saw Malachi having a silent battle with himself. He looked at me and said a single word, one that would change my world forever.

"Red."


	2. Chapter 2

Mikhail went and stood before me, as if blocking me from a scary part in a movie. I heard movement and felt each young person leave, until it was just me and Mikhail left.

"Sweetheart," he started.

"Daniel."

"Daniel, you have just met your Lifemate." he tried to explain it but it was over my head. "Each male of our species has one female that they are made for. Their light to the male's darkness. You must understand what this means for you."

"I am betrothed?"

"In a way."

"How? If you did not want me here why have me? Why do you just hand me off to someone else? Why can I not just go home. I am not a whore to be handed around. Or better yet, let me finish what I tried to do when Gregori found me."

"It is not like that. I would never let you go back to that mess."

"What is it then?"

"He is your soulmate. made only for you. We are Carpathians."

"They do not exist." I stammered, suddenly afraid for my life. I read of them but Carpathians did not exist, they could not. could they? Suddenly it all fit. Mikhail; The Prince, Gregori; The Protector, Jacques; The Brother, Raven; Mikhail's Lifemate, Savannah; Raven's daughter and Gregori's Lifemate.

_"I exist. You are mine and mine alone. No one will touch you or lay claim to you before me."_

"Who said that?"

"Who said what?" Mikhail was confused, and looked around, as if he knew someone was there but did not see anything.

"That man, Malachi. It must have been him." I rambled as I wrung out my hands. Mikhail reached out and held my hands still, his hands were warm and gentle, and we heard the thunder and saw the flash of light, warning Mikhail to keep his hands to himself. Mikhail backed away but never left the room. we waited for Malachi to return, which he did shortly, after he got a hold on his emotions.

"Daniel. My love."

"You are wrong. I am undeserving. I am lower than the scum of the earth." I mumbled. I knew it was the truth but he was unbelieving. I stared at the floor but I felt his eyes bore into me, as if even through the top of my head he could see into my very soul.

"It is my job to give you what you want, to spoil you." he said firmly. he stood firm, as if nothing i said would have deterred him but still I held my own position.

"Its my job to serve you." My voice was every bit as firm as his had been, never letting it show that to speak to such a beautiful man like him shook me to the core. He entered my mind, I could feel him slipping around, gathering information, and looking at my past. I saw him turn each memory over as if he was a child with new toys.

"I see no evil in you." he whispered in my ear.

"You do not look with your eyes then. It is there in front of you."

"I seriously doubt it. I am a trained hunter. We are superior in every way." he joked.

"I am sorry, I underestimated you. I apologize." I groveled at his feet. He frowned, no more than that. He looked angry and disappointed all at the same time.

"Listen here you." he said, his voice rising. "Why will you not accept me?"

"It is not so sir. I am not your LIfemate. They are beautiful, courageous, kind, smart, crafty, clever, strong; all the things I am not."

"Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself. Details, not vague answers that you give everyone else." His voice held no room for rebuke and I conceded.

"I stole from my mother, my sister, my father. I lied to each of them. I cheated to win. I looked out for only myself. I saw what I had done later and saw what a terrible person I was and I changed. I forever became a slave to them, trying to atone for my crimes but even I know I am unforgivable."

"Nevermind. you are coming with me." he led me from the house and we took to the sky. i closed my eyes and held on tight to Malachi. He was warm and hard, as solid as a rock. he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. The flight was short and we landed soon after we crossed mirror lakes, smooth and still. "You are most welcome here at my home."

"It will take a long time to clean." I mused.

"That is not for you to do. Be happy, do what you want."

"What if what I want is not what you want?"

"What do you want?"

"Freedom. Freedom to go where I chose, see what I want, go where I want."

"And so you shall. but you kinda need my protection if you want to do it as a human. I could follow behind you now or wait and change you and I will give you time alone as a Carpathian. As a Carpathian I will give you a year to do what you please before seeking you out."

"Why are you so kind?"

"It is in my nature." And as we stepped over the threshold of his house, my fears were placed away in a tiny drawer in my mind and I opened up a little to the fact that I was being allowed freedoms.

The house was grand, and two figures loomed in the hallway as we entered.

"Mother, Father; this is Daniel" He announced.

"I see that." the male offered.

"Dad, you are wearing blue jeans." Malachi said pointedly. A look of comprehension dawned on both parent's faces and they swooped down upon us.

"Daniel, my name is Cyrus, this is my wife AnnaBelle" the male said giving me a low bow. I stumbled and dropped into a lower bow than he had offered me and I could hear Malachi groan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, I am truly honored." both parents looked at me strangely and I dropped my head lower.

"Daniel, stand up. They are not your masters, nor am I. You do not have to bow to everyone as if you were a servant." Malachi's voice was strained as if he was frustrated.

"Yes, do stand up dear, we will not eat you." AnnaBelle may have meant it as a jest but to me it looked and sounded as if they planned to do just that.

"I am sorry." I apologized and stood up straight, I left my eyes looking at the floor however and they seemed to accept that as the best they were going to get.

"I met her tonight at Mikhail's. I may have growled at him and sent the Prince a warning but he touched her." Malachi laughed.

"It is dangerous business, touching another man's Lifemate." Cyrus agreed. "Well, your mother and I are going out hunting. Let us know if you need anything." They left promptly, leaving me with Malachi.

"Sweetheart, it is late, let us retire for the day." I nodded and was led to another room where there was just a plain bed with a plain dresser, the walls and carpet were white. "When you chose colors, this will change." Malachi pointed out. I smiled, unsure if I could make that decision, too important for someone like me. I chuckled to myself as he left me in the room alone with promises of love and his return as the sun fell the next night.


End file.
